A Trainer's Adventure
by Azkadellio
Summary: New multi-chap fic I'll be focusing on in 2017. First chapter is a series of prequels to the fic itself. Who I focus on is up to you. Three girls start their Pokemon journeys, and the things that come with leaving home for the first time. Character choices are Cat, Jade, and Tori. Details inside. Characters from Pokemon anime will be seen eventually.


**This is a set of characters and the beginning of their adventure. Which character I choose to follow (that sounded creepier than I intended) will be revealed in the first official chapter. Who gets chosen is up to you readers.  
**

 **The story itself won't changed, at least as far as pairings, starter Pokemon, stuff like that, is concerned. Just who's adventure I focus on and how their journey itself will differ between characters. Pairings will be Jori, either Catrina, Cabbie, or Brina, Ash/Serena (they will make appearances), with CaTorAde friendship, Torina sistership (if that makes sense), slight Trade friendship, and Catrina friendship if not a pairing.**

 **All Pokemon shown will be from Generation One, so only Pokemon seen in the games Red, Blue, Green (A Japan only game) and Yellow, plus the early season of the anime. (No Ho-Oh or Togepi, two Generation Two Pokemon that debuted in the Generation one season of the anime)**

 **Also, starter Pokemon for the main characters (Tori, Jade, Cat, and Ash) are: Eevee (for Tori and Jade), Vulpix for Cat, and Pikachu for Ash (of course). Serena will have a starter, but I haven't decided who that is yet. And, also, I lied before. We will see two Generation Two Pokemon, but not for a while. (Massive hint, the only Gen. Two Eeveelutions)**

 **The three options are Cat, Jade, and Tori, and I hope you guys like the familial connections I gave them to connect them to the** _ **'Pokemon'**_ **universe.**

 **And, finally, the guys and a few other Pokemon characters will be seen, but not as much. I'm focusing on the girls, as well as Ash and Serena when they're shown. And if anyone has any possible choices for other starters (Tori, Jade's, and Ash's won't change) and/or a starter for Serena and the rest of the** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **gang, feel free to let me know in a review or PM, as well as which character you think I should focus the story on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Pokemon'**_ **, or any characters or locations seen or mentioned.**

 **No POV**

 **Cat**

"What's the problem, Catarina?" Blaine, the seventh gym leader of Kanto, asks his redheaded niece, her partner Vulpix in her arms.

"I'm bored. I want to get off the island." Cat says with a pout, her Vulpix mirroring her pout, doubling the effect on the Cinnabar Island gym leader. "Can't I start my journey yet? I'm fifteen." She says, lifting Vulpix up a bit until her head is resting on the top of her partner's.

"It's not that easy, Catarina." Blaine says, sitting down against his Magmar, the heat not effecting him thanks to the flame-retardent lab coat he got from Professor Oak years ago. "I personally don't have a way off the island, since I have no Water or Flying types, and none of my Fire types no Surf. And no one else on the island can get you to the mainland for the same reasons. Unless you have a Water type that can Surf that you're not telling me about." He says, smiling at the end.

"Well, what if I get one of the trainer's coming to the island to take me with them to the mainland? Isn't Pallet Town close by?" Cat asks, eager for a 'yes' from her uncle.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust the trainers. Not all of them are nice enough to do it without expecting something in return, and I won't put you in harm's way for you to start your journey." Blaine says, remembering a trainer from a year ago who wanted to flirt with his then-fourteen year old niece. "Let me call Professor Oak. Maybe he can come pick you up and take you to Pallet Town." He offers, turning to leave his gym with Magmar following suit to head to the Pokemon Center to use the computer.

"Yay!" Cat says, hogging ahead of him, Vulpix cheering with her.

'Fifteen and still childlike.' Blaine thinks to himself as he leaves the gym and asks Magmar to stay behind to watch over the gym until he returns. 'I hope the journey will help her grow and Vulpix will keep her safe. Those two have been close since she found Vulpix outside of the old Mansion.' He thinks, glancing at the abandoned Mansion.

 **No POV**

 **Jade**

"Oh, come on, Dad. I'm not staying in Fuchsia City forever. I don't want to train to be a Ninja, and I don't want to run the gym." Jade tells her father, the Fuchsia City gym leader Koga, hating the Ninja garb he makes her wear.

"That is enough, Jadelyn." Koga says, his Venomoth floating beside him. "My daughter will become a Kunoichi, and lead this gym upon my retirement." He tells her, crossing his arms.

"I'm not a 'kunuici', or whatever." Jade says, personally mispronouncing it. "I'm a trainer, not a ninja, and certainly not a Poison user." She says, looking at her slumbering Eevee by the door.

"Enough, Jadleyn." Koga says, glaring at his daughter.

"No." Jade says, cutting her father off. "How about this, _father_. We battle. I win, I go on a journey of my own. You win, I'll do as you command. Deal?" She asks, calling her Eevee over to her.

"Deal." Koga says, ordering his Venomoth to ready for battle.

Less than ten minutes later, a smirking Jade calls her Eevee back from the fainted Venomoth. "Sorry Venomoth, but I had no intention of losing. Never do." She says, picking up her Eevee and leaving, bidding her father farewell, as she heads to the nearby Pokemon Center to heal and collect her things to start her journey.

"Finally. I'm free of this Poisoned City." Jade says as she heads to Eastern Gate exit, using the nickname she gave the city because of her father's specialty. "Let's go, Eva." She says, using her Eevee's nickname.

 **No POV**

 **Tori**

"No, Tori." Tori's aunt, Cerulean City's Officer Jenny, tells her niece. "You're not ready for a journey yet." She says from her office's desk chair, her Growlithe slumbering on her lap as she works on paperwork.

"Oh, come on, Aunt Jenny!" Tori says, standing across from her aunt. "You let Trina leave last year, and she was less prepared than I was."

"No, she was well prepared, just wasn't ready to handle the travel." Jenny counters, glancing up. "You, on the other hand, aren't prepared and aren't much of a battler." She says, tapping the side of her chair for Growlithe to climb down so she can stand up.

"I am so prepared. And so what if I'm not much of a battler? I can learn as I go. And I've fared well in the practice battles with the other officers." Tori counters back, crossing her arms.

"But you make poor decisions in battle. Your Eevee gets hit more than she should because you don't watch your opponent." Jenny says, walking over to Tori with her Growlithe following suit. "You're not ready yet." She says, walking to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tori asks, following her aunt out of the office.

"A Team Rocket grunt was seen near Bill's house. I'm going over to make sure nothing happens." Jenny says, heading out and ordering a few other officers to go with her. "Go home, maybe see if Misty isn't busy and you can play with her Pokemon. I know you love playing in the pool with them." She suggests with a soft smile as she leaves her niece behind.

"Fine." Tori says, leaving the police station and heading home to pick up her Eevee. "But only because her Horsea is ready to evolve into Seadra." She says under her breath, not liking her aunt turning down her leaving for her journey.

An hour later, after leaving the Cerulean gym and watching Horsea evolve into Seadra, Tori heads home to brush her Eevee. On the way, she sees someone running by, not recognizing the outfit. "Now, who is that?" She asks her Eevee, following the man.

"Growlithe, Flamethrower." Jenny calls, her Growlithe running past before stopping, the move barely missing the man Tori saw running, making him stop when the move makes him stumble and fall.

"Who's this guy?" Tori asks, watching as her aunt arrests the man.

"The Team Rocket grunt I told you about. He tried to steal Bill's Pokemon collection, figuring he can sell it since it's a famous person's personal Pokemon." Jenny says, picking the grunt up. "Look, I don't like you being out without me, but I think you might be safer away from here for now." She says as she drags the grunt away for another officer to grab him and take him to the jail.

"What are you saying?" Tori asks, a smile growing on her face.

"I'm saying, you can leave on your journey, and I'm taking you to Pallet Town tomorrow." Jenny says, watching the other officer take the grunt away. "I expect calls every day, every other day at most. And I expect Eevee to keep you safe, and for you to train and add to your team." She tells her niece, a serious look on her face.

"I understand, Aunt Jenny. Thank you, so much." Tori says, hugging her aunt. "You won't regret this." She says, running home, Eevee following suit.

"I hope so." Jenny says, watching her niece.

 **That's it for this. It's not a one-shot, but a prequel/prologue to the story to come. Leave your votes on who you want me to focus the story on.**

 **This will be somewhat AU for** _ **'Pokemon'**_ **, and massively AU for** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, for obvious reasons.**

 **As I said above, if you have any recommendations for a possible change of starter for Cat, or an idea for a starter for Beck, Andre, or Robbie, let me know.**

 **Thank you for reading and giving this a chance.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
